Trailing Through Darkness
by Isolated-AngelofDoom
Summary: Christine Daae loves her teacher and Erik loves his pupil. She was born to love him as much as he was born to love her. Consider this story as an alternate universe where there was no Raoul and only pure love was inspired between them. Short two-shots. Completed. Warning for Tragedy and Character Death in the second chapter, but feel free to enjoy the first one.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is certainly NOT a poem, I only formatted it in this way because it felt good. Hope you find it enjoyable.**

* * *

Christine Daae loves her teacher.

He took away her breath at the first sight.

And she knew, from the wild and unstoppable pounding of her heart,

She knew that she was born to love him.

Dressed in formal black,

His stark white mask shone like a pale moon in her bright, blue sky.

What she didn't know was, did he love her?

For a long time she wondered and feared,

Passing through an endless train of thoughts she planned and trailed.

And she knew, from the depth of her heart, she knew he loved her too.

It's not in the way his eyes softened whenever caught on hers,

Nor is it in the lingering rhythm of her name on his lips,

It's in the slight but unmistakable tremble of his hands when she drew near,

It's in the same fear and longing identical to hers flickering in his eyes,

It's the door slowly emerging on his surrounded walls of cold indifference,

A door only waiting for her.

Without a moment of doubt or regret,

She turned it open,

Walked past the threshold,

And stepped into his world of unending night.

And slowly, ever so painfully,

She guided him towards the light.

* * *

Erik loves his pupil.

He loves her,

Despite morality, despite reason, despite life.

She has taken his heart away at the first sound of her voice,

And his sanity at the first sight of her face.

And he knew, from all the fantasies that clouded his mind,

He knew that he was born to love her.

Chestnut hair and big, brown eyes, innocent and quiet in her shimmering white dress,

She made him sleep dreaming and wake yearning.

She is the ray of light, that brightened his pitch, dark sky.

Try as he might, he couldn't imprison his love for her in the vastness of his tortured mind.

What he had known for sure was that she will never love him, not a creature who dwells in the darkness of the night.

Still, he hoped.

He dreamed and pained. He fantasized and despaired.

And for once, the answer came to him,

With all the happiness and sweetness he has dared.

It's not in the way she tilted her head, or the smile tugging at her lips,

It's not in the way she blushed with faint red, or the stammered words under the gaze of his eyes.

No, it's in her eyes where all the unspoken truth lies.

It's in the way they glistened with joy at his words,

It's in the way they followed wherever he led,

It was on the night she wept,

And he kneeling beside her, trying to console her with all his might.

A colored balloon one moment, a shining diamond the next,

Flying juggling balls one moment, a pigeon surging out of smoke the next,

When she still refused to look up, he signed inwardly, and a single red rose stood in his palm.

She stared at him from wild-eyed bewilderment to heartrending happiness,

Cutting him short on the words of a boy sent it to her, making him turn utter speechless instead.

It's when she threw herself into his unprepared arms and buried her face to the frantic beating of his chest.

That he knew, she loves him too.

'You're so cold.' He heard her murmur, 'will you let me warm you up?'

He heard his own voice, shattered and choked with emotion, unable to reply anything but a single 'Yes.'

Yes, please show me the warmth of the light.

* * *

They hid their relationship for many years from the prying eyes of others.

Outside the little realm of their own,

He showed her nothing but cold civility,

And she, in turn, utter respect.

For years they continued in secret until her graduation,

Which was the day they announced their love,

With roses of the deepest shade of crimson, stripped of thorns and tied in black,

And music surging so high that touched the tip of the sky.

Yes, he was her teacher and she was his pupil,

For him she has learned to act,

And for her, he has learned to love.

* * *

 **A warm Thank You to every reader~**

 **I apologize for any possible grammar mistake. I truly hope that you enjoyed this story^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning for major character death. For those of you who are searching for fluffs, please stop right here. As for the others, Please Read On.**

* * *

She saw him struggle with the longing of touch,

Yet shrank away just before he could reach her.

She saw the drowning happiness in his eyes,

When she took hold of his hands,

When she smiled into the golden pool of his eyes.

She saw the battle in those deep-sunken orbs,

She saw the restlessness of his hands,

She saw the constant fear and self-loathing that occupied his mind.

She could sense them in the air.

And she knew, she knew what lying behind the mask was the key to all the questions, the answer to every doubt.

But she never asked.

She just smiled and kissed his cheek through the mask, the white porcelain cold and unfeeling beneath her trembling lips.

She just nestled beside his body, molding herself into his form during the long, dark nights.

She just held him during those mental breaks, murmuring sweet nonsense into his ears, swearing a lifetime of love and devotion to always be by his side.

Still, she never asked.

She would wait, she thought then, she would wait with all the time she has left,

She would wait until he chose to show her out of the promise of their bounded lives.

Yet the day never arrived.

* * *

A tragedy, they say, a tragedy beyond all measure.

But she doesn't have the heart to care any longer.

Her soul was dead the day they found him, lying maskless in the mud.

Her spirit shattered and died the day he lay in her arms, limp and lifeless, his silent eyes staring out into the deep, blue sky.

She hugged him close, tears streaking down her face, voice choking with emotion,

She held his dead skull to her breast and rocked gently, cursing at their mutual foolish.

If only she had asked,

If only he had dared,

If only they had known earlier,

If only…

* * *

She lost herself completely as the inspector quietly patted her on the shoulder and gave her a little black satin bag.

'We found this beside the…dead, I believe this shall belong to you.'

With trembling fingers she loosed the knot, and reaching inside, she felt two intricately carved rings along with the soft petals of a dark, scarlet rose.

Tears flowed endlessly from her eyes as she wept at the cruelty of fate.

So close, they were so close to happiness.

And now the door was shut forever.

'We're very sorry for your loss, Mademoiselle.' He spoke with unveiled compassion.

'Madame,' she heard herself correct, 'Life or death, I am forever his wife.'

* * *

She is now a mere shadow of her former self.

She has buried her smile and tear, her laughter and bitterness, her spirit and her soul, her past, present, and future, along with her descended love.

Christine Daae was dead, in that lonely graveyard, on that rainy night.

Yet sometimes, on some sudden and unknown occasion, she could still feel his fingertips brushing past the back of her hand, his gentle pat on her head, his forehead pressed to hers in pitch darkness, his breath caught between her lips.

She could still hear his murmurs of love and devotion, his promises on an eternity of carefree happiness, as well as his everyday complaints and unmistakable joys which she has brought into his life.

She could still smell him, parchments and ink, soap and roses, sometimes, even the lingering smell of death.

Then she would startle like a child waking from a nightmare, yet the one who could console her was gone forever.

His bedsheets cold, belongings locked away, his presence wiped out from this earth except in her mind.

Her life is a constant nightmare, a devastating prison of reality, only another harsh form of Hell.

And when she is also gone, there will be no one, no one at all to remember him, to hold on to their love.

(The End)

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading and a REVIEW would be immensely appreciated.**


End file.
